minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Mega-Adventure Part 5!
(This is the FINAL part, and i try my best... Must be a little long at least...) Everybody: Blake and Tyler? Blake and Tyler: That is right! Petra: How did you guys return? :O... Blake: Heh, it was easy actually, tell them Tyler! Tyler: Ah, if ya insist... We drowned, escaped sharks, go thru deserts, run in jungles, got into a trap, got stuck in this jail, escaped due to our things, then we suddenly meet ya and killed Gordon! Steve: Wow! I can't believe it, :D Ya guys is alive! Blake: Yup, and we are here to help ya guys out of this place! *Reuben oinks happily, however, oinks happily and only have shaken his butt* Radar: How btw? Ya know? How do ya know the exit? Is the exit? Somewhere? Where is the exit? Blake: Hey! Hey new guy, just follow us and well... In fact, we use our teleporter! Tyler: Let me... *He places a portal and are ready* Ready guys? *The others say "Yes!"* Tyler: Let's go! *All of them enters* *Where the villains are, they throw knifes at Gavin, or at least tries to* *They only hit the targets tho then all targets are hit and Gavin did not get hurt* Game voice: GAME OVER! Romeo: Patetic, this game is patetic, we did not very good, well? Cassie: Your patetic! Romeo: Eh!? Excuse me!? Cassie: *Sounds like Romeo* EXCUSE ME!? XD... *Romeo is so angry, so angry dude he fights with Cassie* Hazardly: KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TWO! *They stops* Nivag: Ah, god darn it, we almost had him, ah well, let's leave these prisoners here, besides this gum is unable for the rlly dumb prisoner to escape, nobody will help him! Annie: Good idea! *They all villains leaves the room and closes door* *Nivag opens again* Nivag: AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO ESCAPE! IF ya even escape, every one of us will get ya! Eh? Get ya? XD *Closes door* Lane: Gavin, Psst! Gavin! Gavin: Well, what is it? Lane: I really HATE that Nivag! Gavin: Me too, he even wants us to be enemies instead! Lane: I know right, :( Hm... *Lane picks up his bag which is cartoon-ish* Hm, eh what do i have? I have... Have this! *He picks up a file* Gavin: Oh? Oh my, Lane, that will take hours... *Lane uses it meanwhile Gavin say it and...* Lane: Done! Gavin: O_O *Lane already broke thru the cell* Lane: Gavin, How the heck are ya surprised? I am full of random stuff, even the bag! Gavin: But how the... Oh! XD funny! Lane: Psst, let me... Help ya... *Almost touched the gum behind him* No, wait... If i touch... Is that i maybe get stuck as well... Gavin: Heh, good call! Lane: Yeah, let me try to... Pull ya off! *He drags Gavin's arm to try to pull him off the gum tho off from the wall, it is a little TOO hard* Hm, that won't work... *He does his last try to do the HARDEST he do and puts his foot on the wall as well and... Gavin is free from every part of the gum, not even a little gum left on him* Gavin: Lane... Lane, now ya free me? Thx Lane, i did not know ya is THIS strong heh... Lane: Meh, *Takes his bag so he don't forget it* i have worked lol, eh well and let's worked on... Try to escape? Gavin: Oh right... *The door sadly opens here* Hazardly: We are back and... *All is looking like "O_O" at Gavin and Lane* Romeo: WHat the? What are you "2" doing? You was "Supposed" to be inside our "Cells!" Lane: He was on your targets, silly you! Gavin: Yeah! Veronica: ENOUGH! *But those two throws pies at Veronica and Nivag* *Gavin and Lane uses the exit door, XD The exit door is close XD* Nivag and Veronica:.... *They shake... Of anger and the pies melts down and they look super angry!* >:( GET THEM! Nivag: All right, lol all right, all right! :) I have an idea! Veronica! You hang with me! Veronica: Sure will, handsome! Nivag: *Blushes a little* And... Romeo, you are with Hazardly! Romeo and Hazardly: Roger it! Nivag: About you, Annie and Cassie... Annie and Cassie: :D We are noticed... (Well they are noticed and noticed makes them act like they need a senpai XD) Nivag: Ya will ride on you know who! Annie and Cassie: GASP! :O >:)... Nivag: *They all walks outside* *He whistles* This thing! *The Wither Storm is outside as well eh lol, well what now?* Annie and Cassie: Good thing! *Yeah brofists* *For some reason, silly for some reason, we see Fred's Keep* *The good guys enter out of a random portal and is there* Steve: Omg! Fred's Keep? Blake: That is right, dude! ;) Here we are! Jesse: What for? Blake: Help! Radar: Wonder who it is... *We see Binta* Binta: Me? Help you? With? Oh... Well, i am not that good... Steve: Please! We really need to find our friend! :3... Binta: :3 (Steve infected her with cuteness XD) :# What? Sigh ok, i do it because ya helped me once, i call Fred's People! *She whistles for everybody else* Cam: Ya called us, Binta? Binta: We will help those people because it is important! Kent: Well, if ya say so! Binta: Good, let's begin! *They build something* (It is fast speed btw so yeah later it stops) Binta: *Sweats* Phew! Job done! ;) Your welcome! Jesse: Thanks for your help, you too People! Petra: Nice, come on, let's go people... Binta: Ya mean you and friends? Petra: Right, rlly i mean them! Binta: Right, sorry but she meant her team! Fred's People:... Aww... :( (Poor guys, yeah uh guys and girls that is due to guys and girls wanted to help more, dudes and girls could be a good team...) Olivia: Wait... Somebody we miss? I am very sure... Radar: What is it, Olivia? Olivia: Where is Steve? *Binta sees Steve sitting on the floor, floor on da house, looking... Sad?* Binta: Steve, aren't ya going to help your friends? Steve: Yeah, but... :( Sigh, why can i help? Binta: Because your friends need you? Steve: Well... Binta: What? Steve: If i want to admit something, how do i do? Binta: How do you mean it? Steve: Ya know, if i... :/ Is interested in somebody? Binta: OH! Easy, try to act big and strong, people like the brave dudes! *She winks and smiles at Steve* Steve: Wow! *Hugs her suddenly* Thanks Binta! *He goes to his friends* *Binta smiles as Steve like her advice* Binta: The least i could do, good luck fellas! *Fred's People waves goodbye to Steve, Jesse and friends yeah... Goodbye... Good...* Steve: Let's go friends, our friends is waiting for us! ;) *He walks proud and acts strong* *They all enter a random portal... Again but...* *We see Rasmus in his flying ship thing, counting money* Rasmus: >:) Money, money, money! *Kisses them then counts again* Money, money, money! *Asus tries to take money in front of him but Rasmus notices then takes his wooden hammer and SMASHES On Asus' head once again* Asus: Ow! Rasmus: You idiot! Those aren't your, those are MINE money! >:( *He takes the money so Asus do not try to steal them again* Asus: THIS IS NOT FAIR, I JUST WANT TO HAVE MONEY TOO! Rasmus: SHUT UP! I maybe loose my counting if ya gonna talk to me like that! Asus: Argh! Asus even hates you now... Oh, Rasmus? Rasmus: Shut it, Asus! I told ya i am counting! Asus: But, Rasmus... Rasmus: Shut it... Asus: Rasmus... Rasmus: SHUT UP! WHAT DO YA WANT!? >:(... Asus: Look! *He points in front of Rasmus and Steve and pals are there* Rasmus: Wow!... :O *He takes half... However half of the money he put on the ship before to Asus* Here, have my money!... In fact.. *Then takes the rest of his dollars to Asus, make sure Asus can have all* HAVE ALL OF THE DOLLARS! Asus: Wow! :O Thx Boss! ^^... Rasmus: Shut up and don't mention it!... Get them! Wait... *Sneaks with ship lol fly sneaking* Axel: Uh... Where... Jesse: You guys said we could find Lane and the villains? Tyler: Well, ya know... Binta now said that this portal leads to the area and... Binta should be right, and this area... AHA! This area IS right, this area have that thing over there *Points at The Villains' hideout* Ivor: Drag my beard! It looks like ya guys is right! *Reuben bites Ivor's beard and drives it down* Ivor: OW! *Reuben stops biting* I did NOT mean it, -_- *Does angry sounds* *Reuben giggles and blushes, uh u know so, he blushes and smiles but like in he says sorry* Jesse: Well, then... Blake and Tyler: Sorry, we... Blake: Ok, we did help! We have to stop somebody else and that since we appear like everywhere! Tyler: Yeah, sorry we can't come but hey, no problem! Bye! *Blake and Tyler hides in bushes, lol then Blake and Tyler keeps walking but... Walking but Blake is now going to trip, Blake gets up and keeps running* Xara: Those guys are cool! Axel: Totally! Steve: Now, let's go there i guess... *Rasmus and Asus hides in bushes and both do evil grins and evil laughs* Rasmus: SHUT UP! >:( I am the one who laughs! Asus: :( Sorry! *The villains chases Lane and Gavin* *Wither Storm up ahead* Gavin: AH! I thought that thing was dead! *The girls Annie and Cassie laughs like evil witches and commands the Storm* Cassie: FIRE! *It fires but misses* Annie: WITHER STORM! USE TRACTOR BEAM! *It does so and then both flies up* Romeo and Hazardly: *Uses their powers to make both of them stuck* Got ya! Nivag and Veronica: Eat them! >:D *Back to the heroes eh well, the heroes is even close* Petra: GASPS! Look! *We see them getting sucked up* Lane is there, with... Gavin? Must been... *She notice two different Gavins* OH! The Gavin with Lane but... It must been his REAL friend! Lukas: Quick! We must save our friend! *Rasmus appears with his ship* Rasmus: Not so fast! Ya think are you escaping Your hotel eh? Heh, well your wrong! *They all gasps* Xara: try to hit us! Everybody: XARA! Rasmus: As you wish! If ya wish it is a wish ;) Heh! *He aims at them and tries to shoot* Lukas: Ya got a smart plan Steve? Steve: Plan... Plan... Oh lol yes! Lukas: What? *Steve whispers to Lukas* Lukas: Oh, ok! Hey, Rasmus! *Rasmus notices him* Look at me! Rasmus: Idk what ya is doing but... I maybe shoot ya! Lukas: Do it! Petra: LUKAS! What are you doing? Lukas: Trust me, i got this! Radar: He is gonna get himself killed! D:... *Steve appears behind Rasmus in his ship* Steve: Gah! Got ya! *Puts TNT in ship* *Before Steve did, Asus is noticing and throws tnt back to him* Steve: It is yours! *Gives to Asus* Asus: No, pretty sure yours! *Gives to Steve* Steve: I don't want it! *Gives to Asus* Asus: Me neither! *So now, Asus is silly and gives it to Steve again* *Steve gives it to Asus, and Asus are giving to Steve, Steve to Asus, Asus to Steve, etc.* Steve: I want it! Asus: I want it! *Takes it from Steve* Steve: MINE! Asus: No! NO! MINE! >:( *Takes from Steve* Steve: It is mine, don't ya geddit? *Takes from Asus* Asus: *Takes from Steve* MINE! *Steve takes it again* *Asus takes from Steve* Asus: IT IS MINE! If ya don't geddit, ya can go back to... Uh, the hotel! Steve: ;/ Ok, if ya say so... *Jumps down from ship but is hanging under it* Asus: Mine! >:)... :O *His screen says "Sucker" and have "Dunce" hat* Asus: Boss! Rasmus: Shut it i will shoot! Asus: but... Rasmus: NOT Now! Asus: Boss! Rasmus: What is it? Asus: *Tries to throw away TNT heh heh, throw it since it is stuck with gum* We should... Rasmus: WOAH! *He tries and Steve jumps off, Rasmus flies wildly and falls ship on ground* Steve: EVERYBODY! RUN AND HIDE! *Steve and they do show that, uh do hide* Rasmus: *Notices TNT* TNT? Now? ASUS! Why did ya not tell me anything!? (He did tell anything, anything?) Asus: Well, this was one heck of an ending! -_-... *We see far away, an explosion was made, they either is dead or not* Petra: WOW!... Olivia: Steve, they are dead or not? Steve: Pfft, who knows? Axel: Hey, Lane is almost gonna die! Steve: Right! Jesse: Eh, everybody! Everybody let's save him! *The villains enjoy that they eh yeah yes they almost... They almost win* Axel: HEY! >:(... *Villains looks shocked at them* Xara: WHAT Are you doing with them!? *The villains is rlly shocked and Wither Storm is not using beam anymore and drops down Lane and Gavin* Nivag: Hey! I thought you guys was in... Sunshine Institute? No? Jesse: Sunshine Institute? Just out of Sunshine ILLtute! Radar: We gonna take you guys down! Veronica: Oh, pls! Let's fight! *Imagine the heroes and villains are fighting in this part, yeah a little too lazy but i have to make it cool* *Later, all villains is taking down themselves* Veronica: Ugh! Defeated by heroes?? Heroes? Stupid idiot! Ya did tell me mostly we could win this time but no! *She slaps Nivag's face* Nivag: Ow! Steve: Guy, let's attack! *Steve and friends punch the villains so heard, even Wither Storm tho, then Wither Storm flies away with them* Villains: VILLAINS IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN! *They disappear in the sky* Xara: WE DID IT! :D Lane: Wow!... Just like this? *Later, everybody seems to be done* Steve: *Hugs Xara* Thanks Mom, i knew ya could help us! Xara: Your welcome, Steve! Hope ya visit me sometime again! Steve and friends: Bye! *They all is on their world again* Lane: Thank you guys for saving me, and Gavin! Gavin: Glad to be back! Jesse: Ah, ya know, it is our job! Steve: We heroes, yeah, baby! Radar: Well, i tried to help but... Jesse: Ya did it good! Steve: Really good, thanks i guess... Radar: K bye? *Leaves* Friends: Bye Radar! Bye! Steve: eh heh, bye eh heh heh... :/ Bye? Petra: Now what? Jesse: We did this a little fast i guess... Axel: Yeah well, i am tired, Ivor: Yawn! Me too! Reuben: Oink -_- Lukas: We did almost everything... Jesse: Well, now what? Lane: Idk, the important thing is that we are together! Gavin: Yeah, you and me as always... Let's go! *Some of them is leaving* Jesse: Me and Petra are going on a date, bye! Petra: Bye you two! *For some reason, Steve and Olivia are the only two left* Olivia: Say, Steve... Eh, Steve ya very sure ya eh idk... Wanna... Hang out? *She puts her hand behind Steve's back* Steve: :O... :D Sure! :D... *The End! Now The End and Sorry, The End is so quick, i had out of ideas i had to end it like this and the fight is very weak or? Sorry but i wanted to be done and i tried this hard... This is finale so THE END! It title say now or big text and end credits plays here* Category:Blog posts